What Friends Are For (VE)
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Hey, what's the rush? Beautiful night, don't'cha think?" They laugh. Luculia turns and tries to evade them, but they circle her, closing off all means of escape. Violet had witnessed a scene like this before in the wintery mountains of war, a pack of wolves surrounding a lone hare. She'd seen for herself how that story had ended. [[Violet/Luculia]]
1. Chapter 1

**Surprised to see me in this fandom? I was too but yes my heart was stolen by our lovely little Violet and then twice as hard by Luculia. I had a couple ideas I wanted to write for them, not much, a bit dramatic I know but listen... they are adorable and I need more than just one hug between them from canon.**

 **Also Violet's perspective lets me write in a kind of 'robotic' style I really like to do, so I hope you like it too~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Violet Evergarden.**

* * *

What Friends Are For

Chapter 1.

The town is doused in after-evening colors; the droning orange of the streetlights, the homey yellow of shop lanterns, the brown shadows of everything quieting down for the night.

As Violet makes her rounds in delivering some last-minute letters, she hardly takes note of the scenery, for it's as it always has been. She'd gotten quite used to it all many weeks ago.

Or perhaps it would more accurate to say it is the kind of scenery that didn't require getting used to in the first place. It is simply an environment she is existing in for the time being, therefore she is able to assess when something is out of the ordinary.

The streets with the most activity at this hour of the night smell of alcohol and smoke, and when she draws inevitably nearer to those areas the air is congested also with the sounds of laughing, shouting men.

The sounds aren't unfamiliar to her. She'd heard nothing but the sounds of men back in the times of the war. She'd been constantly surrounded by them, friend or foe, and she had long-since gotten used the their voices and mannerisms. One more so than all the others.

But her thoughts are dissuaded from traveling back to the Major tonight. Instead, they are led to a newer face, one she recognizes even in the dimly-lit shadows.

The long criss-cross-patterned skirt and cozy long-sleeved blouse may be common attire for the women of this town, but no other sports such lavishly beautiful chestnut-colored hair.

It is the sway of her tresses down her back, along with her familiar attire and the overall shape of her form, that allows Violet to recognize Luculia instantly, even before glimpsing the contours of her face in profile as she turns briefly to one side and continues down the street.

As far as Violet knows it is common protocol and courtesy to give a proper greeting to someone you are familiar with, even if it is only in-passing and there is no shared or designated destination intended.

Having finished delivering her final letter and knowing that greeting Luculia will not hinder her work, Violet allows herself to turn down the street a few paces behind her. She refrains from calling out just yet, as the noises of the men are far too loud to be heard over.

Violet follows her past one of the establishments, taking note of how Luculia has quickened her pace significantly.

It is then when three men come staggering out of a nearby alleyway, chortling in a stupor as they block Luculia's path. Violet tenses at the sight of the evident ambush, quickly hiding herself behind a stack of crates. Having avoided danger herself, she peers around the corner of the crate to glimpse the figures in front of her.

Luculia's petite frame shrinks beneath the wide swaying shadows of the men. They all laugh and grunt, throwing their arms out to block her path whenever she tries to go around them.

"E-Excuse me."

Violet can sense the tremors in Luculia's voice like water rings on the surface of a pond. From her voice alone Violet can tell just how terrified she is.

While fear isn't something Violet herself has ever been too familiar with, she isn't incapable when it comes to sensing it in others, especially someone she has been previously acquainted with. She watches as Luculia tries again to go around the men, but they prevent her from slipping by.

"Hey, what's the rush? Beautiful night, don't'cha think?" They laugh. Luculia turns and tries to evade them, but they circle her, closing off all means of escape.

Violet had witnessed a scene like this before in the wintery mountains of war, a pack of wolves surrounding a lone hare. She'd seen for herself how that story had ended.

Luculia yelps as the men close in on her, their larger bodies blocking out her smaller frame almost entirely.

"Say, you're that bastard's sister, ain't'cha?"

"Yer damn right she is! And she's quite the looker."

"Hey, you know how much trouble your dumbass brother caused us?"

"Owes us a bit a money too."

Luculia stumbles back. Violet holds her position. If Luculia can produce the money necessary to repay the debt, the men will leave her. To Violet's knowledge that is how things work.

But Luculia shakes her head.

"I don't have any money at the moment. B-But I-"

"Aw that's too bad," one man cuts her off. "But y'know I think in yer case we can make an exception for _another_ kind of payment. Wouldn't you say, lads?"

"Sounds good to me. I'd say if she _repays_ us until sunrise, huh? How about three hours apiece? That should just about make up for all the trouble your no-good brother caused us."

They move in closer, and Violet realizes they are not adhering to the typical rules of repaying a debt. Rather than waiting to collect payment at a later date, they intend to take it in another form. A form which Luculia is unwilling to offer.

"P-Please... don't..."

Luculia tries to run for the nearest opening. But they all lunge at once. One grabs her by the hair, one by the arm, and one by the shoulder. She cries out, a shrill shriek that's quickly silenced by a hard heavy palm.

Violet watches as the wolves tear into the rabbit while it's still alive, still screaming.

That had been a scene of necessity, of survival. But this is unnatural and unacceptable.

The laughing men drag Luculia toward the alleyway, restraining her arms, unfazed by the feeble kicks she aims at their shins.

Violet has seen enough. She darts forward, faster than any shadow in the night, swifter than any predator, and three times more cunning. She grabs the nearest man from behind and rams her elbow into his spine, feeling the muscles contort and pop against the hard metal. He wails and buckles like a hunted animal, his weight crashing onto the stone sidewalk.

As the other two are alerted to the onslaught they try to raise their arms to counter. But Violet is like a skilled mechanic in the face of two towering machines. She hits every weak spot, every pressure point flawlessly and with force – the temples, the groins, the backs of the knees. In only seconds the two other men are beside the third on the ground, nothing but a limp moaning pile reeking of booze.

As Violet straightens her posture she turns away from her fallen adversaries to seek out her companion. Luculia is pressed back against the brick wall, still resembling a cornered rabbit. Tears have welled up and spilled over down her cheeks, dripping consistently now down onto her skirt. Violet watches the fear in her forest-green eyes transform into something else. Relief.

"V-Violet..." It is somehow both a question and a statement, as though she is shocked by Violet's presence, and yet somehow also not surprised. Her hands have been pressed tightly to her chest all this while in a defensive manner, as an animal protects its stomach and most vulnerable areas.

But now Luculia reaches out, leaving her chest and throat unguarded in the utmost display of trust. She reaches for Violet with a whimper, but her legs collapse beneath her. Violet swiftly lunges in to steady her, catching her by the undersides of her forearms before gently guiding her down the rest of the way.

"Luculia... are you all right?" Violet settles down into a kneeling position in front of her. Luculia continues to weep, her tears now dripping down onto Violet's lap as well.

"Violet... Violet..." She throws herself forward in a movement that is graceful, desperate, and tragic all at once. Her arms find their way around Violet's shoulders, pulling herself as close as possible as she buries her face in Violet's shoulder. She stifles the sounds of her sobs as best she can, hiccuping almost painfully.

Violet doesn't move for a moment. She has seen men weep before and she has seen women weep as well. It had always stirred something inside of her to witness another person's grief.

But this time it's worse. Whatever stirs inside of her stirs more strongly than it's ever stirred before. She can only assume that it is because it is _Luculia_ who is crying this time.

Violet knows it is customary for the person in her position to reciprocate the embrace, though it is a very delicate matter. Applying too much force could result in causing more pain, but not applying enough could transmit the feeling that not enough support is being offered.

Therefore she does her best to assess how much she should give back based on what Luculia is giving her. Her arms are wrapped rather firmly around Violet's shoulders, and had she not been shaking so excessively she probably would have held even more securely. Her fingers are clinging into the fabrics, curling into fists that are tight with draining fear and mounting relief.

Slowly, Violet raises her arms and does her best to return the contact. She folds her arms around Luculia's sides, under her raised shoulders and around her shuddering back.

Even with the barrier present with her arms sporting metal in the place of flesh, Violet can still gather vital information. She can feel Luculia trembling, as though her body is being ruptured by its own earthquake. She shakes from her very core, from the inside out, and some of it manifests in tears. Cracks of her voice slip out in between shallow breaths.

When Luculia hugs herself closer, Violet feels something she's never felt before. Luculia's pulse is pounding fervently through her chest, so strongly that Violet can sense it more accurately than her own. She's never felt anything like this before, such intimate workings of another person's body. It puzzles and concerns her.

As Luculia continues to sob, Violet moves one hand up to her shoulder, coaxing.

"Luculia, are you all right? Your heart is beating much too hard."

Luculia simply hugs herself closer, refusing to show her face.

"I'm okay... I'm okay now... thank you, Violet..."

"Gratitude is not necessary."

Violet continues to hold onto her, doing her best to return the embrace with equal force. Her sturdier arms provide security for Luculia's shaking form, and she finds when she moves herself closer Luculia seems to tremble less and less.

Violet keeps a sharp eye on the unconscious men several yards away, just to be certain they won't reawaken and cause more problems. After a time, she eventually rests her chin on Luculia's shoulder, drawn naturally to the warmth of her body.

Gradually, the shaking stops and Luculia's pulse begins to slow. It makes Violet feel better too.

Violet doesn't let go or ease back yet, but rather waits until Luculia has taken a steadying breath and straightened herself up a bit. As she eases back, Violet does the same. Luculia still has tears in her eyes, but there is a smile on her lips now. She wipes her face and sniffles while Violet keeps her hands on Luculia's sides, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you all right?" She can only think to ask again.

Luculia nods slowly. "Yes... I'm all right, thanks to you. I was so scared..."

Violet feels a slight pang go through her chest. She doesn't like it when her comrades express fear.

"I'll make sure they won't hurt you again."

"N-No! It's all right. I don't think they will. I don't plan to walk through here this late anymore anyway."

Violet looks her over again. Unsatisfied, she shakes her head.

"That isn't how it should be. You should not have to be inconvenienced about where you walk because of others."

"That's just how it is, isn't it? It's fine."

Violet still can't accept the answer, but she sees no other options other than to respect Luculia's wishes.

"Can you stand?" Balancing her palms beneath Luculia's arms, Violet stands and brings her to her feet. Luculia sways a little, her legs still weak from the fright of it all, and Violet is quick to lean in to provide support.

"Go slowly."

"Thank you..." Luculia doesn't hesitate to hold onto her again, and Violet returns the contact.

"Were you on your way home?"

"Yes... I just got a little caught up and before I knew it it was this late already... Why are you out at this time, Violet?"

"Deliveries." Her voice is soft for Luculia, but her eyes turn hard when they pass over the men on the ground. "I want to notify someone about this."

"R-Really, Violet, it's okay-"

"It isn't. Please come with me." The last thing she wants is to force Luculia to do something she'd rather not, or else she'd be as awful as those men. So Violet waits, pleading with her eyes, determined to do something for her companion's sake. Eventually Luculia dips her head.

"All right."

Violet nods back. She moves her hand from the small of Luculia's back to hold her hand instead, keeping her enhanced grip light around the soft flesh fingers. She goes slowly, accounting for Luculia's condition as she leads her away from her offenders and toward the nearest open establishment.

As it turns out, they needn't even go inside, as a man Violet recognizes as the owner has recently stepped outside. She goes to him, making sure to keep Luculia behind herself, instinctively using her own body as a shield to protect an injured comrade.

"There are several men," she tells the owner. "Who have behaved inexcusably after leaving your establishment. Please see to it they are dealt with accordingly." She waits until he gives assured confirmation.

With this, Violet dips her head and leads Luculia down the sidewalk, away from the more rambunctious area. Luculia stays close beside her.

Still connected by the hands, the two girls walk the streets of the sleeping town where the light posts shine a little brighter. There is moonlight now as well, further heightening the ability to see. Nonetheless Violet continues to be aware of Luculia's condition and pace, ensuring she is maintaining a matching stride and adjusting accordingly.

Violet has only been to Luculia's place of residence once before, but she's mapped the town in her mind well enough by now to know exactly how to get there.

Luculia remains quiet as they walk, and Violet is uncertain if it is due to a sense of security or lingering unease. Without warning, Violet halts and turns to her, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"Are you all right?" It's the third time she's had to ask, because from ghostwriting letters she knows by now that people are not always forthcoming with their words. Even if Luculia says she is all right, Violet isn't finding it easy to believe her for some reason.

Luculia seems to be surprised by the question, as a small gasp slips from her lips.

"Yes... I..."

But then the tears resurface. Violet watches Luculia lift her free hand to conceal her face, and the hand Violet has ahold of begins to fluctuate with its grip. Luculia's fingers curl in and release unsteadily, and hiccups of her voice softly bubble through the night air.

Comfort is not one of Violet's strong points, as it was never a quality that she had particularly been able or required to hone. However, she finds herself wanting to give that comfort, to provide solace for Luculia. So she moves close again and puts her arm around Luculia's shoulders, bringing her near.

"You said you were fine. Was that not the truth?"

Luculia whimpers, hugging back softly.

"Maybe..."

She says nothing more, and Violet doesn't pry. But by her assessment of the position of the moon, it is rather late in the hours, and she deems it best to bring Luculia back to her place of residence as quickly as possible.

She stays close as she leads her along the streets, until the shops become houses and apartments. Luculia's sobs quiet down with the assistance of Violet's constant presence and grip on her hand.

When at last they reach the designated building, Violet brings them to a pause. She glances to Luculia, who seems to be wiping the last of her tears. A smile has reappeared on her lips. Violet remains puzzled by the display and she feels compelled to ask again.

"Luculia, are you-"

"I'm fine, Violet. I mean it this time." Luculia presents her with a splendid smile, one Violet is accustomed to seeing her show. It makes her chest feel warm.

"You're certain you are uninjured?"

"Yes. Now that I'm back home where my brother is, I'll be fine. I felt very at-ease coming back knowing you were with me."

"At-ease?"

"Not like in the military sense. What I mean is, after what happened, walking back with you made me feel so safe." Luculia reaches out to grab Violet's other hand, now cradling them both in her own. "Thank you for saving me, Violet."

Violet observes her mannerisms, the way she holds her hands with such care and delicacy. Only now is Violet inclined to believe her words.

"As stated previously, an expression of gratitude is not necessary."

"I know. But I feel like I want to say it anyway. Not just for tonight, but I want you to know I'm thankful to have you as my friend, Violet."

"Friend...?"

"Of course! Aren't we?" There's a flash across her green eyes, as if she might lose her smile depending on the response.

But Violet doesn't answer in the affirmative because she feels she _has_ to. She does so because she wants to, and because she feels it is true.

"Yes."

And once more Luculia's smile seems to light up the night even more strongly than the moon does. She gives a little trill of joy and throws her arms around Violet once again.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Violet."

Violet returns the embrace carefully, though her thoughts are quickly distracted by Luculia's words. No one, not even the Major, had ever expressed that being acquainted with her was a form of luck. The connotations of serendipity were typically positive ones, and considering Violet's previous line of work there was little positivity to be found.

This positivity, this joy, is something she is only beginning to experience now.

By the time Luculia eases herself back, Violet discovers she'd wanted the contact to last a little longer.

"Well," Luculia says. "I should probably get inside to check on my brother. Thank you again, Violet. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

"And I don't want to be the only one relying on you. If you ever need anything, you can come to me too, okay? That's what friends are for."

That word again. Friends. Violet feels a smile of her own coming on.

"Roger."

With a giggle, Luculia turns and enters her residence. She leaves an air of lightness behind, a lightness that Violet can only accurately attribute to the sensation of a gentle breeze through springtime flowers.

Violet draws in a deep breath and smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the formal/sophisticated/robotic writing style for Violet. It was so much fun for me to use, and I'm always a sucker for the one character being physically stronger than the other and being afraid of her own strength (in this case Violet's robotic arms) so she takes care in touching Luculia.**

 **I have one more little fic to make this a two-shot, so I'll post that soon! Hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent thing.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since the previous chapter was told from Violet's perspective, this one is going to read a bit more normally from Luculia's. Still dramatic as hell though. Make sure you've seen the whole show before reading so you don't get spoiled!**

 **Correlates to the events of the previous chapter in certain ways. You'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Violet Evergarden.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Luculia can't recall exactly what had brought her to the Auto Memoir Dolls' office today. She can vaguely remember she'd wanted to ask Violet to write a page to one of Luculia's distant relatives. Nothing terribly pertinent, just a familial wellness check sort of thing.

It's nearing evening now as she travels on-foot with a smile, pleasantly greeting nearly every passerby. The air is cool as the sun slips down over the horizon, painting the sky in pinks and golds.

Luculia can see the building before long and she hurries onward with a spring in her step. It's been a while since she'd last seen Violet, probably a few weeks or so. She can't wait to see her again, to get to sit and talk to her about her letter, about her feelings. It was almost therapeutic in a way, and there was no one she felt more at-ease with than Violet.

As she nears the building, Luculia slows her pace when she realizes the sizable crowd that's gathered there. She can't understand why there's such a sudden demand for ghostwriting. There is no holiday approaching, no war that is ending, no major widespread event that would warrant so many people crowding the lines at this hour.

She slows her pace as she reaches the crowds, and she doesn't need to ask before they give her an answer.

"They say Violet-chan isn't in?"

"Apparently she hasn't been for a few days now."

"Poor thing. Is she ill?"

"She's the only one I want to ghostwrite for me! I'll wait as long as I have to!"

It seems just about everyone here is talking about Violet's absence.

Initially Luculia is amazed that Violet had gathered such a large group of customers who preferred her writing above anyone else's.

But that flicker of pride is quickly doused by a heavy drowning rain.

She hasn't known Violet terribly long, but she knows what kind of girl she is. Violet would never abstain from her work, even if she were ill, without very very good reason. Even if she'd traveled great distances for a job and was exhausted, she would still always go right back to work the very next day.

So for these people to be saying she hadn't been back in a few consecutive days sent a tremor of unease through Luculia's heart.

The crowds suddenly grow quiet as everyone's attention is directed toward the building. Iris has stepped out and presently raises her voice.

"Our sincerest apologies everyone, but we will be closing for the night soon. Please come back tomorrow at your earliest convenience."

As the people sigh and disperse, Luculia hurries forward.

"Iris-san!"

The other girl pauses until she recognizes the owner of the voice.

"Ah, Luculia-san." Iris makes her way down the steps to meet her halfway. Even before Luculia can speak, she can already tell Iris' smiling expression is forced. Luculia purses her lips.

"What's all this I'm hearing about Violet not being here? Is she sick?"

Iris immediately drops her gaze and refuses to look up again.

"Well, you see... something happened."

Luculia can feel her heart striking painfully. She presses a hand to her chest as her voice quiets.

"What... do you mean...?"

Iris scraps her shoe against the ground, then runs a hand back through her hair helplessly.

"Well, you see... you know that Major she's always been talking about? The one she knew and fought alongside in the war? The one she's been... waiting for all this time...?"

She doesn't need to finish.

Luculia feels as though she's going to collapse. Her hands fly to her mouth as tears jump into her eyes.

"No... don't tell me..."

Iris still won't look up. She heaves a sigh.

"A lot of us had suspected it. We didn't have any proof of course, so we never said anything. But Violet found out the truth... No one has seen her since."

Luculia shakes her head as the tears begin to drip down. It feels like her heart drops into her stomach, which is gnarled with dread.

"No... oh, no..." Luculia lowers her face into her hands just as Iris finally looks up.

"She locked herself away in her room. Everyone's just waiting for her to come out again, but she won't speak to anyone."

Upon hearing this, Luculia bites her lip. She wipes her eyes vigorously, the grief now quickly consumed by concern.

"W-What? You've got to go check on her! She could be-"

"We've all been trying," Iris says. "She just sends us away. We have to let her grieve."

"But she-!"

"Luculia-san." Iris takes a step forward and rests a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Can I... make a selfish request?"

"Eh...?"

Iris looks down again, and this time a tear falls down.

"Could you... please go check on Violet? As far as I know you're the only one who knows her personally who hasn't gone to see her yet. I'm sorry. We should've contacted you about it, but we just-"

"I'll go!" She turns around instantly and starts making her way for the town again. "I'll go see her!"

"Hold on!" Iris grabs her wrist to stop her and turns her back around. "If you do... if she does let you in or hear you out... please tell her we're all worried."

Luculia finally meets her eyes, and they're swimming with distress. She's never seen Iris of all people like this before. She nods.

"Of course."

"Thanks. And sorry." With this Iris releases her.

Luculia sets off at a brisk pace toward Violet's residence. The sun has already slipped away behind the horizon, and she soon breaks out into a run.

By the time she finds herself at the door to the apartments, the sun is gone. She doesn't even stop to catch her breath, though. She simply pushes in and makes her way up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible before running the final stretch to Violet's door.

There are several plates of cold, untouched food waiting outside, along with small bags and a few flowers. None of them have been so much as looked at by the person they are intended for.

Luculia finally pauses as she reaches the door, trying to quiet her own gasping breath so she may listen. There's no sound of voice or movement from inside. But Luculia knows if Violet is indeed there, she isn't sleeping.

After losing her parents, Luculia hadn't slept for many many nights, and she imagines Violet's pain right now is akin to the pain she herself had suffered then. Her heart is still pounding, shaking through her entire body, both from the run and from the fear for her friend. Tears had dried on her cheeks, but now fresh ones begin to dribble down again.

When she lifts her hand to knock her arm is trembling. Her knuckles make contact with the wood softly, but the sound it produces sounds far too loud and she winces. Luculia makes sure to keep her voice very quiet as she calls for her.

"Violet...?"

She waits, hoping beyond hope that the door will open inward and she'll be allowed in.

But of course it isn't that simple.

The silence drags on, and she feels her heart is making more of a racket than anything else. Her hand moves down to the knob and tries to turn it to no avail.

"Violet? It's me, Luculia. P-Please..." She swallows hard but it doesn't go down, causing her to sob. "Violet..."

A moment passes, and she thinks she hears something. Not much, just the sway of fabric over the floorboards. But then there's an unmistakable sound.

"I'm sorry..."

Violet's voice.

It's beautiful, because it fills Luculia with the utmost relief.

But it's also awful because of how weighted with sorrow it is.

She sounds like she's drowning, like she's being _crushed_.

And then the sounds of sobbing.

Luculia clasps both hands to her own mouth before she realizes it isn't herself making those distraught sounds. Violet's voice breaks in agony on the other side of the door. It starts out rather stifled, and Luculia calls for her again.

"Violet? Violet, p-please. I... I know it's painful but... please let me in... I-"

But her words seem to go unnoticed, or if they are heard they go unheeded.

Because Violet's voice rises up even higher, to a pitch Luculia had never known was possible for her. It shatters not like a vase, but like an entire cathedral's worth of glass windows. It's gone beyond the breathless hiccups and now escalated to the utmost sorrow. Caterwauls of emotion, of helplessness, of pain.

Luculia can't stand it. She grips the door knob more firmly and twists, pushing with her shoulder against the wood and the frame. She pushes with all her might, until her shoes are skidding against the floor.

"Violet-"

She can only listen to her pain, to her sobs, to her broken heart tumbling out of her lips. The grief is so overwhelming, it sounds like her soul is leaving her body.

Luculia had known that grief, perhaps not exactly, but to a close enough degree.

But more than the grief, she knows how painful it is to grieve alone. She won't let Violet be alone through this. She won't.

"Violet-"

She pushes harder against the door, forcing her weight forward until her shoulder is burning from the pressure. She presses hard, until she can feel the door trembling as much as her own body.

Violet cries out again. Luculia chokes.

 _Please..._

Suddenly there's nothing left to support her weight. With a gasp she falls forward as the door cracks from the frame, the knob rolling somewhere unimportant as she stumbles into the room. It happens so quickly she can barely comprehend it.

Violet isn't in her bed or at her desk. She's crumpled to her knees on the floor, crying her heart out.

Luculia just barely manages to find her footing long enough to steer herself toward her. And with one more step she collapses beside her and throws her arms around her.

"Violet!"

She holds her tightly, more tightly than she's ever held anyone before. Tighter than she'd held her parents before they'd left. Tighter than she'd held her brother when he'd returned.

"Violet... Violet!"

She weeps with her. She weeps _for_ her.

She weeps for the pain and the sorrow.

But also for the relief. The relief of finding Violet, and of getting to be with her in her darkest hour.

Maybe Violet doesn't want her here. Maybe Luculia is just being selfish.

But she just can't let her go. She can't.

Their bodies shudder together as Luculia holds tightly to her, telling herself it's for Violet's sake more than her own.

Violet continues to cry for several seconds, as if it takes her that long to realize what's happened, to register Luculia's touch. She lifts her head from her hands to find her chin resting on someone else's shoulder, to feel someone else's arms around the back of her neck instead of her own. Luculia's hands are just as tight, but not at all threatening. When everything finally registers, Violet's voice slips out in a fractured whisper.

"Luculia...?"

The way she says her name. It makes Luculia believe Violet hadn't even been aware of her presence until now. Which means the apology Violet had spoken earlier hadn't been meant for her, but for someone else. Someone who can no longer hear her.

Luculia tightens her embrace, pressing one hand against the center of Violet's back while the other slides up to cradle the back of her head. She can't find words to say any longer other than hiccups of Violet's name.

And it seems Violet can't speak anymore either.

All they can do is cry.

As loud as their voices allow, for as long as they allow.

Until they begin to crack and quiet.

The tears have formed damp spots in each girls' clothing, either on their shoulders or in their laps. Several stray droplets have sunk into the floorboards surrounding them.

But even after their voices have turned to rasps and their tears have run dry, they don't let go of one another.

Luculia begins to feel the effects of everything, of the run here and of the deep-rooted panic and distress. She's gasping as though she'd just finished the sprint a third time, shaking as though she'd done it through a blizzard.

That's how severely the crying has weakened her. That's how hard she's weeping for Violet. Her heart feels so tired and yet it continues to pound up against Violet's chest.

And if Violet still can't believe the reality from Luculia's voice and her arms alone, her heart is what grounds it. To feel another pulse pressed over her own is confirmation of Luculia's presence, of her unconditional love and support for Violet.

Violet herself would find no trouble in breaking down a door, but she knows it must have been painful for Luculia. But she also realizes that Luculia's desire to see her - to make sure Violet was all right - was far greater than any fear of her own discomfort. People like that are few and far between.

Violet continues clinging to her back and sides, balling the metal fingers into fists with bruising force. But she takes care only to clutch the fabrics and never presses hard up against Luculia's body.

The night falls quietly around them now as the last of the sobs dwindle away.

It's only after some time when Luculia draws herself back a little, still cradling the back of Violet's neck. She lifts her face, miserable forest-green eyes finding the dazed ocean-like teal. Before Violet can speak, Luculia goes first.

"I'm sorry..." Even though she'd thought she'd cried all she could, she feels more tears welling up again. "I'm so sorry... Violet..." She bows to rest her forehead on Violet's shoulder and weep again. Violet's grip on her clothes loosens a little.

"Why... are you apologizing...?" Her voice is a rasp as well, scratchy and feeble. Luculia loops her free arm around the girl's waist.

"For everything... for barging in without your permission... for not coming to you sooner... for not... being able to do anything at all..." She tapers off under the weight of more tears.

Violet spreads her fingers a little, allowing herself to make contact with as much of Luculia's body as possible.

"The door... can be mended. As for the rest... it isn't your fault. Apologizes are unnecessary."

"But I-!" Luculia raises her head once more, trying to seek Violet's eyes again. But instead she notices something else. Something she hadn't seen before.

The marks. Discolored marks on Violet's neck.

The porcelain-pale skin has been marred with light purple in several places. When she looks closely she realizes they form the shapes of hands and fingers.

Luculia feels her heart stop. She suddenly can't breathe. She sways, though her eyes never leave Violet.

Then her breath comes back all at once, but she can't remember how to use it. It comes in quick panting breaths as fresh tears rush down. Violet tries to steady her.

"Luculia...?"

Luculia croaks.

"V-Violet... what... what did you...?" She reaches forward, her fingers shaking so badly she barely makes it. She rests them ever so gently against the side of Violet's neck, where she'd strangled herself not long ago. When the marks don't smear off, it confirms they're real. Luculia feels a rush of nausea up her throat, and she truly feels she's about to be ill.

"Violet! _Violet!_ "

She throws herself at her in desperation and in disbelief and in terror. She knocks Violet to the floor, clinging to her as she rests on top. The sobs that choke her now are almost debilitating, and she can hardly breathe. Helpless words tumble from her quivering lips, drenched with tears.

"Violet... n-no... _please_..."

And Violet lays beneath her, with both hands resting limply on Luculia's back, eyes trained on the ceiling. As Luculia cries now, Violet feels more wretched than ever before.

At first, Luculia had wept _for_ Violet. She had wept because of the horrible circumstances that had arisen, and because of the terrible truths that had been revealed.

But now...

Now she is crying _because_ of Violet.

Because Violet had done something foolish, something that would cause her friends immensely more pain than it would cause herself.

The tears Luculia is shedding now are Violet's fault.

And in her desire to take responsibility for that, she lets her mind relinquish its grip on all other thoughts.

Instead she holds onto her. Just her.

Luculia can't stop crying. She's cried so much recently it almost hurts to keep going, but she can't stop. Not now that she knows what Violet had almost done.

She cries, and Violet lets her.

She cries until she realizes Violet isn't anymore. It isn't easy, but she pushes herself up and looks down at her friend. Luculia's tears drip down onto Violet's cheeks.

"Violet..."

She'd lost her Major. She'd lost her _entire world._ And yet she isn't crying anymore. Luculia is the one crying, and she hadn't even lost anyone.

But she _could've_. She could've, and even that is too much for her to bear.

She drops her head back down onto Violet's shoulder, wailing her name softly.

Violet braces her weight on her elbows and pushes herself up gradually until her back is straight. She leans back against the side of the bed and keeps her arms around Luculia. And Violet's tears begin to fall again, quietly this time, one by one rather than a flood.

Luculia doesn't let go. She ducks her face into her own shoulder to wipe her eyes, reaching out slowly to touch her friend's cheek.

"I'm so sorry... You're the one who needs to cry, not me..."

The pads of her fingers travel with featherlight softness down to the marks on Violet's neck, tracing them gently, as if to rub them away.

Violet's gaze stares across the room to the broken door and all of the food and flowers on the other side. Then her eyes travel back down into her lap, where Luculia's other hand has found its way over hers.

"No one..."

"Eh?" Luculia can't make out what she says. She sniffles and tries to listen better. Violet tries again.

"No one... to my knowledge, no one has ever cried for my sake this much."

Luculia holds more tightly to her hand.

"Of course I would! I was so worried about you, Violet! Everyone was... they still are..."

"Then... it is I who should be apologizing."

"No. You didn't do anything wrong, either."

Once more, Luculia wraps both arms around her shoulders and embraces her, more gently this time. She feels Violet shaking, feels her heart flutter, feels the tears dripping into her clothes.

For a while, Luculia runs her hands over Violet's back in soothing patterns, wishing she could ease the pain, if only a little. When her hand travels up again her fingers touch where Violet's hair is still tied into two tight buns. Carefully she unties them, releasing the tension and letting it all fall freely. It's the smallest form of relief, but it's something. Luculia strokes through Violet's tresses, all the way down to the small of her back.

Violet cries some more, but Luculia refrains. She'd done her share of weeping. She wants to be strong for her now.

The moonlight enters quietly through the window, bathing the room in pale light. A breath of wind slips in, sweeping away the last of their cries as it goes.

Luculia can feel for herself when Violet's body begins to grow limp. The exhaustion of her grief finally culminates all at once and takes hold of her.

So Luculia gives her one more squeeze before helping to lie her down. She herself doesn't have the strength to lift her onto the bed, so she simply lets Violet rest her head in her lap.

As Violet settles, Luculia reaches for a stuffed toy dog sitting on the floor nearby. She hadn't really taken note of its presence before, but now she brings it close and offers it to her friend. Violet reaches out with timid fingers and accepts it, pulling it close.

"Thank you... Luculia. For everything."

Luculia smiles down at her and continues to pet through her hair.

"Like I said, this kind of thing... it's what friends are for."

Violet hides her mouth behind the dog.

"That's right. You did say that. You said to tell you if anything happened... And yet... I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I understand. This was... this was simply too much for you to handle... but please..." Two more tears drip down Luculia's face, and Violet watches them fall. "Please... no matter h-how bad it may seem... no matter how painful it may be, please... don't _ever_ hurt yourself again, Violet. _Please_..."

Violet gives the tiniest of nods.

"I'm sorry."

"Then promise me." Luculia presents her pinkie finger expectantly. But Violet blinks up at her in confusion.

"What's this?"

"A pinkie promise. You loop your pinkie with mine and then the contract is sealed indefinitely. It's unbreakable."

Violet has made and broken her fair share of promises before, and she's had many broken in return.

But Luculia is different. She can't tell exactly how, but she is. Violet knows Luculia would never break a promise to her, and so she wants to be sure she will never break one to Luculia either.

So she slowly reaches one hand forward and curls her pinkie with hers. Luculia gives a squeeze.

"Contract sealed."

"Are there any official documents we need to sign? What about a formal witness?"

"No. This is a promise just between you and I."

"I see... Then if something happens, you won't hurt yourself either, correct?"

"I won't. I promise."

Hearing her say that makes Violet feel much better.

But Luculia can tell she can barely keep her eyes open at this point. So she gently uncurls their fingers and rests her hand on Violet's side, running it up and down gently. Her other hand cards through the long blonde hair and wipes away the trails of the tears.

"Rest. I'll get breakfast for you in the morning."

At last Violet's eyelashes flutter shut.

"Luculia... thank you..."

Luculia smiles and leans forward, planting a soft kiss to the girl's temple.

"You've very welcome, Violet."

She stays awake for a few minutes longer, keeping her vigil over Violet as she finally succumbs to slumber.

And even for a while after that Luculia watches over her, clearing away the last of her tears. With meticulous slowness she pulls a blanket off from the bed behind herself and covers Violet.

Then she kisses her forehead one last time before closing her eyes, falling asleep with Violet's hand in her own.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, folks! My over-dramatic, overly-suspenseful contribution to this fandom. Big thanks to my handful of readers and supporters!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
